femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorelei Martins (The Mentalist)
Lorelei Martins (Emmanuelle Chriqui) was a recurring character throughout Season 5 who first appeared in the Season 4 finale, The Crimson Hat. Lorelei was a cocktail waitress and one of Red John's close accomplices. She was the first known accomplice of Red John who turns against her former master. She made a deal with Patrick Jane about telling him the true identity of Red John if Jane could prove that RJ was the murderer of her sister. After figuring out that Red John was really the killer, she didn't keep her end of the bargain and escaped to try to kill Red John on her own without revealing his true identity. However, she was found dead soon after under Red John's Smiley Face. Jane said that "she had it coming". Nevertheless, before escaping she accidentally revealed to Jane that he and Red John had met before and even had shaken hands, allowing Jane to make his list of 7 suspects In the Season 5 Finale, Lorelei returned in a video recorded before her death, reading a letter in which Red John revealed to Jane his knowledge about the existence of the list, and because of that would have "new rules now". Personality Lorelei appears confident, both sadistic and masochistic, and rather paranoid. She's manipulative and quick on her feet. There's a touch of street in her. She can be playful, but has a violent temper and seems emotionally unstable. Although she's easily manipulated by Red John, she seems to see through other people easily. She uses sexuality as a weapon, and has no qualms about sleeping with a man because Red John tells her to. She admits that she finds it "restful" to do Red John's bidding rather than think for herself. Personal Life Lorelei had a younger sister called Miranda, who was raped and killed five years ago (Jane believes it was by Red John and later he turns out to be right). Her mother's name is Dana Martins. Dana tells Lisbon that she was a substance abuser when her husband left her with two little girls, Lorelei, five, and Miranda, two. Financially strapped, barely functioning and unable to cope with a two-year old, she sold Miranda to a wealthy Romanian couple. Dana describes the five-year old Lorelei as having "held her up" when she was at a low ebb. Jane supports this description in Red Sails In The Sunset when he guesses that she had to play the adult in her very early life. Dana Martins tells Lisbon that Lorelei never forgave her for taking her sister from her. Biography Season 4 Lorelei meets Jane at a bar in Las Vegas, where he expresses the idea that there is no right or wrong and that he fondly remembers mistakenly killing a man. (This supports the idea that, for the past six months, Jane has been actively fishing for Red John by appearing to have lost his moral compass.) They are interrupted by a client who wants his money back. After Jane's short imprisonment in the aftermath of an altercation with the client and the police, she visits him in his motel and tells him that she paid his bail; that she believes there's a weird connection between them. They spend the night together. She is Jane's first lover since the death of his wife. The next morning, she reveals that she's Red John's associate. She tells Patrick that she does what Red John tells her to do and that Red John has sent her to offer him a new life and his friendship. Jane asks her to leave, which she does, protesting that Red John will be annoyed at his refusal. Formulating a plan to capture Red John, Jane meets her again to get details about what Red John is offering. Lorelei tells him he'll be provided with a new identity, a place to live, a job etc. but that he has to bring Red John a gift (Lisbon's head) to prove his desire for friendship. Jane pretends to kill Lisbon and goes to meet Red John, who supposedly waits in the back of the arriving black limousine. As the intermediary, Lorelei and the driver/enforcer step out of the car. She tells Patrick he has "a childish hopefulness that's adorable." This is an implication that she has an affection for Jane but also a sadistic streak as she reveals that Red John is on to him. She says that, thanks to a friend in the FBI, they know that he didn't kill Lisbon. Completely at ease and with some relish, she orders the enforcer to beat Jane. After this, they sit in the limo where Jane talks to Red John (so he thinks) in the back. Jane once again rejects Red John's offer of friendship, and Red John orders Lorelei to cut two fingers from Jane's hand. As she prepares to do so, she tells Jane that she's sorry, showing a crack in her implacable loyalty (one wonders what Red John would do if he heard her apology) and a personal connection to him. They are interrupted by the FBI and she flees with the enforcer. The FBI fire at the car, which comes to a halt. Lorelei survives. Lorelei is taken into custody by the CBI where, in an interrogation room, she reveals to Lisbon that Jane and she were lovers -- her intent clearly to upset Lisbon. Lorelei has an awareness of Patrick's attachment to Lisbon and, in The Crimson Ticket, she continues to needle him on the subject, telling Jane "you're a little bit in love with her." Lorelei shows a deep devotion toward Red John, vowing to remain silent about his identity. But Jane is confident that she will break down and "sing like a bird" (the same phrase Jared Renfrew used when he promised to tell everything he knew about Red John in the episode, Red John's Friends). Season 5 In The Crimson Ticket, Lorelei is held in the CBI headquarters while the FBI fights for custody of her. Jane visits her. She believes that she will get out soon but it is up to Red John to decide when and how. Jane warns her that Red John will have her killed, that it's more convenient. Her attitude toward this is fatalistic; saying that if Red John wants her death, it's ok. Jane offers her a chance to escape with a new identity someplace far away from Sacramento if she gives him the identity of Red John. He asks her if she wants anything and she replies she wants nothing but Jane's trust and friendship. Jane claims that she already has it but she asks him to kiss her as proof. He first questions what proof that will be but then relents and kisses her. She tells Jane she'll think about his offer. A few hours later, shouting for Jane to help her, Lorelei is dragged off to the Sacramento County Jail when the FBI secretly get a federal warrant for her custody. Jane manages to win back custody by going before a judge. When he and Lisbon arrive to pick her up from the county jail, they discover that she's been replaced by an unknown woman. In Cherry Picked, Jane finds out that Lorelei has been taken away by the prisoner transport driver Walter DeMunn, whom the FBI blackmailed, to a maximum-security federal prison. Lorelei is never officially charged or tried, so her captivity in a federal prison remains a loose end that the writers have not tied up. In Red Sails In The Sunset, Jane has Lorelei freed with the help of Bret Stiles. When Jane drives up to her on a desert road, she expects to find Red John in the car and is upset and disappointed. She starts to run away into the desert, but Jane convinces her to ride with him and tells her that she can dump him at any time. She joins him saying that she will never tell him who or where Red John is. They drive to the ocean. That night, Jane sleeps in the sand while Lorelei sits in the car thinking. Her attitude toward Jane softening, she covers them both with her blanket and sleeps on the beach next to him. In the morning, she swims in the ocean where they are seen by a park ranger. Lorelei proves herself to be as fast on her feet as Jane when she avoids being seen by the ranger by sweetly and apologetically claiming to be naked. Afterwards, she travels with him north to a place she says "no one will find us." When Jane says he likes her take charge attitude, she says "no you don't." He starts cold-reading her, (correctly guessing that she has a selfish, vain, controlling mother) she tells him to "give the act a rest." Lorelei is well-equipped to see through Jane's machinations and thwart them. After Jane comes out of a convenience store after buying food, a dress and hairdye for Lorelei, their trip takes on the feeling of co-conspirators on a road-trip. Lorelei lets down her guard with Jane and they seem to enjoy each other. (Some Wikia members have theorized that the change in attitude is simply because it's more convenient -- easier for both of them.) They stop over at a motel where she divulges to Jane that they are going to a cabin where she and her late sister used to go. As Lorelei dyes her hair, she hears on the radio a report that she is believed to have kidnapped Jane. Knowing that he set her up for this criminal charge, she beats him viciously, kicking him and hitting him. She calls him a liar and admits that she was starting to trust him. He shows her a crime scene photo that indicates that Red John killed her sister, Miranda, Before dying, Miranda scratched the name, Roy (a Red John alias) on the floor. Jane tells Lorelei that Red John made her a victim so he could rescue her -- that he preyed on her pain. She refuses to believe that Red John was the killer. She angrily tells Patrick that because of their relentless manipulation, Red John and Jane are very much alike, that they've already met and that she's surprised they didn't become lifelong friends from the moment they shook hands. Lorelei bolts and Jane follows, jumping in the car just as she's pulling away. They reach the cabin where she appears to have warmed again to Jane, saying "welcome." When Jane hears that her sister actually owns the cabin, he realizes that the police will locate it from tax records and are probably minutes away. He tells her to go on without him and that he'll hold them off -- to find out for herself who killed her sister and to call him when she knows the truth. Lorelei, surprised and grateful, kisses him. Jane pushes her away and tells her she has to go. She leaves in a truck parked next to the cabin. In There Will Be Blood, She reappears when she breaks into the home of a woman named Julia Howard, a manager of a battered woman's shelter, and tortures for information on who killed her sister. After she tells her about Jason Lennon's role in her sister's murder she executes her and leaves to plan her next move. She then meets with Jane at a house Julia owned and they talk about the murder and part ways with Lorelei not telling Jane who the guilty one is. She then appears outside an office building where he and the rest of the staff at the shelter were gathered and tried to abduct him but failed when a woman saw the gun she was carrying and in the confusion she shoots a guard non-lethally and flees the scene. Later at night she rams Rigsby's car to disable him and breaks into Jason's house and starts torturing him for information when Jane comes in and informs her of the other girls Jason has killed. Under threat of leaving him alone with Lorelei he confesses to handing over Miranda to Red John so he could manipulate Lorelei into being his servant. Lorelei then shoots him and leaves with the intention to find Red John and kill him. Unfortunately, Red John gets to her first and kills her. Although Lorelei is dead, she returns in a recorded videoclip in Red John's Rules. On the tape, she reads a message from Red John, in which he names the seven people on Jane's list of Red John suspects in exchange for being killed quickly. Season 6 Lorelei is briefly seen in the opening scene of The Desert Rose, which is a flashback to the final scene of Red John's Rules. She just reads off the names of the Red John suspects. In Red Listed, it is revealed that Lorelei's murder is the reason why Madeleine Hightower decided to fake her own death, since Red John was "cleaning house." In The Red Tattoo, Lisbon investigates Bret Stiles' whereabouts, and she discovers that he has been missing since Red John sent Jane the video of Lorelei revealing the suspects. Quotes *"I only wonder why the two of you didn't become life-long friends the moment you shook hands." (Lorelei Martins to Patrick Jane) Victims * Luther Wainwright (kidnapped on RJ's order, and killed for mistake by FBI agent Susan Darcy) * Julia Howard (tortured and then shot) * Unnamed security guard (shot non-fatally) * Jason Lennon (tortured and shot, and later killed by Robert Kirkland) * Red John (attempted) Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Limousine Rider Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Serial Killer Category:Fate: Deceased